


call my name and save me from the dark

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets home,Don realises someone has broken into his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	call my name and save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic lonely prompt with this pairing, "on your knees, hands behind your head."  
> Also, what happens when you don't know that the prompt theme for the day was "kink"

The moment Don got home, he knew that there was someone in his apartment.  It could have been intuition, it could have been that things were slightly different from where he'd left them, but something had him drawing his gun as he closed the door quietly behind him. "Whoever's there," he commanded in his best NYPD detective voice, "Come out slowly, with your hands up."

There was a noise, a clatter from the living room, something being dropped in fright he guessed, so that was where he headed, walking cautiously, carefully, ready to fire at any moment. "On your knees," he ordered. "Hands behind your back."

Then he rounded the corner and stopped as his breath vanished from his lungs and his mind reeled because what he was seeing was not possible. 

She wasn't on her knees, she was standing up. Her hands weren't behind her back but they were in the air in the universal sign of surrender. Her eyes, as she looked at him, were filled with tears. 

"Don." Her voice was calm, if more than a little unsteady. "Don, it's me."

All he could do was shake his head. "No." His own voice, like hers, was trembling. "No... you're dead."

Emily shook her head, took a step towards him. "No," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Don..."

"You're dead," he heard himself say again, a definite roaring filling his ears and  drowning out her voice. "I was at your funeral... I watched them put your coffin in the ground..." He was dimly aware that he was backing up towards the wall, when he hit it, he managed to place his gun down on the sideboard, relieved that his shaking hand hadn't set it off by accident. 

Taking another step towards him, then another, Emily shook her head again. "I was badly injured, but I didn't die, Don... But it was safer for me, for everyone, if people thought I had."  She stopped arm's length away from him and through the mist of his tears, he could see that she was crying too. "I didn't want to put you through that, I know what you went through when Jessica died... but I didn't have a choice, Don, I'm so sorry..."

"If this is a dream..." he said, but he was pretty sure it wasn't. After all, he'd had dreams where she was alive, dreams where she appeared just like she had tonight. In none of those was she crying, in none of them was he. 

Emily smiled. "It's not a dream," she promised, closing the distance between them, reaching out and taking his face in her hands.  

That's when he knew that it definitely wasn't a dream, because her hands were warm against his skin and in all the dreams he'd ever dreamed of this moment, she'd never touched him. He'd always woken up just as she was about to. 

Her touch felt the same as always and this close, he could smell her perfume, the same one he'd brought her for her birthday because he knew it was her favourite. "It's not a dream," she said again and that's when the dam broke as a sob ripped from his throat and he pulled her into his arms, held her tightly as she sobbed just as hard.

It seemed a long time later that he pulled away from, looked down at a face that he thought he'd never see again. "You're alive." His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears and maybe she couldn't speak at all because she just nodded. "You're not going to disappear again?"

Emily shook her head. "It's a long story, but-"

"I don't care."

He stopped her with a kiss, a kiss that had a year's worth of hurt and pain and longing behind it. From the way she responded, he guessed that those emotions weren't exactly unrequited.

When he scooped her up in his arms, carried her towards the bedroom, he could feel her smile against his lips and he knew without a doubt that whatever she was going to say to him didn't matter.

She was home, and she was his. He didn't want anything more.  


End file.
